


str(w)e(akness)ngth

by TechnoSkittles



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Angst, Bit sad, F/F, Post-GR2, Pre-Epilogue, bit of a downer fic, kat/raven implied, mostly vent, not hardcore just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoSkittles/pseuds/TechnoSkittles
Summary: It's been 10 months since Kat disappeared.





	str(w)e(akness)ngth

"You know, most would've given up by now."

Raven pauses in adjusting her clothes after standing up, azure eyes glancing over to Aki whoever remained on the floor, Pandora sitting amidst her crossed legs. Her fingers idly groomed the doll, brushing aside faux locks of hair and smoothing out wrinkles in her bonnet. Like a mother fussing over her child.

Aki looks up too. "I admire the strength you have to keep coming here," she continued, her eyes soft and tone softer. And underneath, a whisper of unsaid words dusted the air between them:  _To keep believing she'll return._

Raven straightened up, running her hand down the front of her jumpsuit once more. It had been just short of a year since her almost daily visits Pandora's Fortunes, ten months to be more exact. What had started out as a source of hope to quell the desperation and loneliness that plagued her after a long day with nothing but an empty pipehouse to pass the time slowly turned into a habitual routine. It was less of a thought to come to Aki and more of something that just...was. However, lately she realized that she found too much relief upon stepping into the humid shop, air full of incense and mysterious energies that reeled her in and spun her around with tendrils of comfort and promise, promise for a new and brighter day. It helped her forget sometimes. It made her complacent most times.

Each time she stepped inside and buried herself amongst the array of colorful cushions adorned with tassels and other embroideries, Raven felt just that much closer to Kat. There was a ghost of her presence. The shop was some sort of interim where the two were allowed to meet only just, fingertips brushing, forms faded and voices static. And with each visit, it seemed as if the conditions were getting better and Kat was just within reach if Raven could just touch and  _pull_ …

She shrugged and raised her arm for Xii to return to her. Off to the side the corvid perked up at the gesture, obeying immediately and abandoning his nest of shiny things - rings, broken keys, plastic gems and metal fragments. Aki had compiled them all next to a cushion designated for him when Raven's visits became more frequent.

With Xii on her arm and climbing to her shoulder to perch there instead, Raven turned back to Aki. "We share a bond. If she were really gone, I would know." Upon reaching her shoulder, Xii cocked his head before darting forward, immersing his beak in Raven's hair and twisting his head while pulling back in a way to toss the strands about. She reached a hand over to tap him on the head, a soft reprimand, before smoothing down her hair. "Knowing when she will be returning is a more difficult matter."

They said their quick goodbyes, Aki deciding not to push the subject further and Raven gratefully exploiting this kindness. She walked out into the streets of Pleajeune, ignoring the crowd of people coming to enjoy a night on the town with the impending weekend promising a brief reprisal from the hard work week.

Raven took to the skies, lifting above everyone and becoming nothing more than a ghost, a guardian angel to look down and protect the peace and order that they had fought to preserve, that Kat sacrificed herself for.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating on the coolness of the air to extinguish the heat behind her eyes.

Aki was wrong. She wasn't strong.

The air that whipped around her stung her cheeks, burning them and chapping them. Her eyes caught fire and her chest convulsed.

She was weak - so, so weak. If she were strong there would be no reason to beg for a glance into the future, to plead with fate to return what was lost to her.

The salt burned raw cheeks and she inhaled a shuddered breath.

It was because she was weak that she had to believe that Kat would come back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my girlfriend


End file.
